Forbidden Love Re done
by Anthem of the Angels
Summary: I am redoing this story as I have regained interest in it.  Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters from Bleach only the storyline and the OC's.  Please read and review, thank you.
1. Wishes

Chapter 1- Wishes

Rukia Kuchiki replaced her Zanpakutuo after deafeating a hollow, and she turned around to make sure that no one had seen anything. Not that anyone would, humans generally did not see or sense Soul Reapers or Spirit Energy. Having assured herself that no one had noticed her battle with the hollow she turned to leave, when something stopped her dead in her tracks. Someone _had_ seen her and they were still watching her.

"Hey who are you and what the hell was that thing?" he called out. Rukia took a step back, _this is impossible humans aren't supposed to see Soul Reapers or hollows._ After her shock wore off Rukia was able to more clearly sense the spirit energy surrounding the young man with the orange hair and the amber eyes. "That _thing_ was a hollow," she said walking towards him, "And I am a Soul Reaper. What's your name?" "My name?" Rukia nodded. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?" Ichigo asked. "My name's Rukia Kuchiki, not that it matter though." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo was beginning to worry as he studied Rukia's violet eyes and raven hair. "It just doesn't. How come you can see me?" She had heard of rare cases where humans could see or sense hollows but never a Soul Reaper. "I don't know. I mean I've seen and talked to ghosts since I was young but you're the first..uh... Soul Reaper I've seen. And that thing was the first hollow I've seen too." Ichigo said trying to explain his "gift" to a total stranger. She now stood directly in front of him and she began to study him and how he reacted to what she was saying.

"Exactly how long ago did you start talking to pluses?" she asked watching his expression change from a look of confusion to a scowl. "I guess I would have been around 5 or 6 when I first realized that I was not talking to imaginary friends but to the recently departed souls of people. Why are you asking me this? It's not important." Ichigo said trying to control his anger. "I need to alert the Soul Society so I just wanted some background information." Rukia stated. "Soul Society? What's that?" he asked. "Now that is something truly not important. Good-bye." she said and disappeared. _Where the hell did she go?_ He wondered. That night as he lay in his bedroom trying to sleep he found himself thinking about the short girl with the raven hair and sharp violet eyes. _I wish she were human so I could ask if I could see her again._ "Rukia Kuchiki..."he whispered and fell asleep.

A few days later Ichigo Kurosaki ran into Rukia again and was given a dangerous and extremely important choice, become a Soul Reaper and save his family or don't and die with them. "Run yourself through with the sword, it's the only way to save your family." Rukia said. _I can't do it but Dad... Karin... Yuzu._ "Alright if it's the only way to save them then I'll do it." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded and held up the Zanpakutuo blade first toward him, holding the hilt tightly in her own hands. "Ready, 1, 2, 3!"She yelled as Ichigo ran himself through with the blade. There was a flash of bright white light and then Ichigo stood facing the hollow holding the Zanpakutuo in his hands in the dress of the Soul Reaper. _What is this! I only meant to give him half my power but he took it all!_ After Ichigo defeated the hollow he slowly walked over to where Rukia leaned against a wall. "You okay?" he asked worried that she had been hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rukia said.

Later that night Rukia was thinking back to when the hollow had attacked and she suddenly wished to be a Soul Reaper again and to never have met Ichigo. Oh, how was she ever going to explain this to the Soul Society? They had barely believed her when she told them about Ichigo but her brother Byakuya and best friend Renji had, which was good because the Soul Society trusted both Byakuya and Renji. But what would she do now? "Ichigo Kurosaki..."she whispered and she fell asleep making a mental note to tell Ichigo everything that he'd need to know about being a Substitute Soul Reaper.

It was not something that she especially looked forward to doing but for the time being she would have to do it anyways just to make things work out. She could not leave this area unprotected nor could she leave the Soul Society knowing that something was up with her losing her powers to a human, albeit not a normal one but a human nonetheless.

Sighing Rukia thought back to her meetings with Ichigo Kurosaki and found that she saw him as attractive though somewhat annoying and definitely way to cocky for his own good. Btu still she found that she liked him despite all that. _I wish that Ichigo would see me again and think there is the girl for me. And that he would say he loved me and always would no matter what._ Rukia thought as she saw a shooting star pass outside the window that she stood looking out as Ichigo slept undisturbed on the bed near the window. Quietly Rukia walked back over to the closet and went to sleep for the night.


	2. Why Not

Chapter 2-Why Not?

For the past 2 weeks Rukia Kuchiki had been living in Ichigo's closet much to his annoyance. While at school one day during lunch Rukia decided to sit with Ichigo and his friends. "Oh, hello Rukia. How are you?" Orihime asked. "I'm fine and how are you Orihime? "Rukia asked. "I'm good." Orihime smiled. After lunch as everyone was leaving Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him back. "What do you want?" Ichigo said not bothering to hide the fact that he was angry.

Rukia who was not one to usually show emotions looked at the floor and said in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry to bother you Ichigo but there's this guy in one of my classes that's harassing me and I'm scared that he might try to do something." Ichigo was shocked into silence at first. "Rukia how long has this been going on for? "He asked watching her closely. "Since the second day I was here." She said looking Ichigo in the eye. Almost instinctively Ichigo pulled Rukia against him and into a hug as he whispered that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Without even thinking what might happen Ichigo tilted Rukia's chin up and gave her a gentle, loving kiss. _Oh God! He's actually kissing me!_ Rukia thought. When Ichigo pulled back Rukia had placed her hands on his waist and he wondered what she was going to do. Kill him maybe?

Much to his amazement she walked closer to him, pushed him against a wall and raised herself up so she could kiss him. Hers was a more forceful, passionate kiss. And Ichigo wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss. Rukia had wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and was surprised when he picked her up and sat her down on one of the tables. "Ichi...go..."Rukia mumbled against his lips. "Shut up, Idiot."Ichigo replied, he did not care if he was late for his last class. Rukia sighed as she removed Ichigo's blazer and let it drop to the floor. Ichigo broke the kiss then and both of them noticed how hard they were breathing. "Rukia... do you want to come home with me? Right now? "He asked praying that she'd say yes. "Uh...sure why not. "She said as she grabbed her bag and stood by the doors waiting. "All right let's go home. "Ichigo smiled and took Rukia's hand.

When they got to Ichigo's house no one was home so they went up to his room, where he locked the door. Ichigo removed his blazer and threw it onto a chair. "Rukia...may I?" he asked, suddenly feeling awkward. Rukia looked at him and said, "Don't ask, just do it." With that Ichigo took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. Her arms went around his neck again and this time he removed her sweater as he held her. Slowly Rukia began to remove Ichigo's shirt and when that was done waited for him to do the same, which he did. Then Ichigo picked Rukia up and lay her on his bed. Once on the bed they both shed the rest of their clothes and slipped under the covers. Now that they were under them they explored each other's bodies. Then slowly Ichigo entered her and as he did so Rukia let out a low, sensual moan. At that Ichigo lost control and he thrust into Rukia, going deeper and deeper as Rukia began moving with him. When she climaxed she dug her teeth into an unsuspecting Ichigo's shoulder but he didn't care as he reached his own climax and called out Rukia's name.

After they had made love they lay with their arms around each other happy and spent. "Not bad for our first time. "Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear. She smiled at that, nodded and said, "No definitely not bad for the first time. "Ichigo! Unlock your door right now! "Isshin Kurosaki yelled from the other side of his son's door. "Shit. Go away Dad I'm taking a nap! "Ichigo yelled back. "Oh really well then let me meet this nap named Rukia!" Isshin yelled as he kicked the door down. Rukia pulled the covers up to her chin and Isshin suddenly stopped and stared, wide-eyed from Ichigo to Rukia and back again. "We're going to have a long talk the three of us after dinner. You're staying for dinner I assume. "Isshin said. Rukia nodded and then Isshin turned and left closing the door behind him. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other blushing and barely containing their laughter as they got up.

"Shit I didn't think that my dad would be home until later." Ichigo said as an apology, he felt bad about his dad walking in on them both being naked. He hoped that Rukia wasn't to upset about it all, he hoped that she'd still want to do it again, soon if possible.

"Hopefully your dad isn't to upset that I have to only come at certain times of the day. Or that he says you aren't allowed to see me anymore, because that would really suck." Rukia said trying to keep from laughing at the current situation. The fact that she found it funny Ichigo took to be a good sign instead of a bad one.

"Yeah hopefully things don't end in a fight tonight after dinner though. But I think that my dad just wants to make sure that this isn't just some whoring thing." Ichigo said as he walked over to Rukia. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. He just couldn't resist holding her close or claiming her lips in a passionate kiss that said so much more than he ever had and probably would.

"Ichigo, don't start something that you can't finish because that is really not fair you know." Rukia teased as she wrapped her own arms up around Ichigo's neck with a small smile. She had to admit that she enjoyed this feeling that he was giving her strange as it was.

"Oh I can finish it…..later tonight." Ichigo replied pushing Rukia up against the wall before once again claiming her lips in a rough and passionate kiss. He had never felt like this before about anyone he had never wanted to protect someone so much since his mother died and he had to start looking after his sisters. And yet here he was marking Rukia as his claiming her and yet protecting her all at the same time. He just could not believe that this was actually real in his life.

And yet there was Rukia kissing him back with equal passion and abandon, telling him without words that she felt the exact same as he did. Telling him that she was saying why not give in to desire and want to see where they might take you.


End file.
